


What Are Friends For?

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She shooed Rani and Clyde away, only to have the Brigadier appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Friends For?

**Author's Note:**

> Occurs after 4x01 & 4x02 The Nightmare Man, so spoilers.

Sarah sniffled several times as she had over the course of the day, wishing not for the first time that she had just been more mumsy with herself when Luke left, and not bottled it all up inside of her.

The choice was certainly costing her now, wasn't it? He had left hours ago, and she knew that he was there and settling in (a text message nearly ten minutes ago had told her that). She didn't need to remind him to make sure to keep K9 out of sight.

The sudden knocks on the front door startled her, and so she stood and made her way to the door, surprised to see Alistair standing on her doorstep.

"Hello, Brigadier." She smiled, opening her arms for a hug as he walked into her house. "What a nice surprise. I certainly didn't expect to see you today."

"I may have received a phone call from that young son of yours." He hugged her back. "He thought you might want a friend, and I just happened to be around."

"Oh, I'm fine. Really. Luke's just being overly cautious, as usual." Sarah waved off his notion, wiping her eyes as she closed the door behind him. "I had to shoo his best friends home earlier. They didn't think I should be by myself either."

"Well, they do have the right idea, don't they?" He followed her into the living room. "It happens on days like this."

"I'm a big girl, Brigadier. I don't need people holding my hand every two seconds." She sniffled, sitting down on the sofa. "Please, sit."

"Thank you." He sat down next to her on the sofa, leaning forward on his cane. "I don't suppose you want to talk about it?"

"You probably think I'm silly."

"Nonsense. You're a mother whose son just left home for the first time, and you're not used to the idea yet. Perfectly natural."

"Says the man whose children have all ready left home." She tilted her head towards him, reminding him of his own children as her hands remained in her lap.

"Yes, well, the first time, I was away on a mission." He tried to smile as he recalled the day and the phone calls that preceded it. "And she never let me forget it. I guess I tried to avoid it as much as possible. Thinking that she was all grown up and didn't need me. I couldn't be further from the truth though."

"Life is like that sometimes." Sarah stared out into the space in front of her. "When we least expect it, we look back and realize our mistakes."

"Indeed." Alistair took another breath, and watched his friend, speaking when he knew what she was thinking. "He's not the Doctor, Sarah Jane. He's your son, and he will come back."

"I know." She looked at him, pushing her hair behind her ear as she tried to smile. In some ways, Luke was exactly like the Doctor, and then in other ways, they couldn't be more different. "It just takes time to get used to."

"You'll never be completely alone." His voice softened as he patted her knee. "You'll always have me, we're like family and there's your friends. Rani and Clyde will continue to need your guidance." He chuckled to himself. "Although, I'm afraid they're a bit young for UNIT just yet."

"I'm afraid their parents are quite capable, Brigadier." Sarah sighed, ignoring his comment about UNIT. She didn't want to think of her kids going out and shooting aliens.

"Just because you aren't related biologically doesn't mean you can't guide them, Sarah Jane. Look at what you've all ready taught them?"

"You mean how to dodge bullets and throw vinegar on things and run?" Sarah bit her bottom lip as she thought of how many times she had put them in danger, to say nothing about the Nightmare Man that had recently plagued their dreams. "They could have been hurt or killed numerous times because of me."

"But they weren't." His voice continued to get softer as he reached over and touched her shoulder. "It is what we do. We teach others how to fight so that they in turn can help save people. They know the risk they are taking."

"But we should know better," Sarah said, as Alistair leaned back on her sofa and pondered her words, both of his hands on the top of his cane. "We're not the Doctor. We only have one life, and no TARDIS in our hands to fix what happens."

"No, but we have something the Doctor doesn't have." Alistair sighed. "The ability to stay and fight for our survival without the likes of a time machine to save us. Where would the Earth be without us, Sarah Jane?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. It had been a long day, and discussing defending the Earth wasn't on her list of topics to discuss in depth. "I just wonder if it's worth the risk sometimes."

"Once you open yourself up to the universe, you can't turn your back on it, can you? We're not just talking about Luke leaving, or defending the Earth anymore. The whole of the universe sits at your feet sometimes, and you want it to go somewhere else for answers?"

"No," she said quietly before sighing. "I suppose not."

"Alright then. We continue to do what we do, for as long as we can, as best we can." He tried to smile. "Despite what our meager human lifespans tell us."

She raised an eyebrow with a small laugh. "Speak for yourself, Brigadier. I plan on living till at least one-hundred and fifty, if not forever."

"I've seen you outrun the best of us." He smiled. "I don't doubt that you'll make it that far. Just don't tell the Doctor. You might give him a good run for his money."

She smiled at his comment, bowing her head and thinking before lifting it to look at him as he sighed. "I know that this life, chasing aliens, saving the world, Sarah Jane, isn't as easy as the Doctor makes it look. You worry about your son and his friends, and wonder if one day you'll make a mistake and the cost will be too high to bear. But, I'm here to tell you that it's worth it. Just you wait and see."

She paused as he patted her knee again before standing up.

"Going so soon?" She could feel the crack in her voice.

"Of course not. After all these years in and out of the country, I want to properly meet this supercomputer of yours. I've heard he's got quite the fanfare." He held his hand out, and Sarah smiled before standing up, taking his hand and walking out of the room with him.

"You really think I could give the Doctor a run for his money?" Sarah headed up the stairs in front of him, turning back to make sure he was alright with climbing so many stairs.

"Of course, I have no doubt about it—" Alistair said, as they made their way up into the attic.


End file.
